


Mitch x Reader Waiting around to die

by NaineNalina



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaineNalina/pseuds/NaineNalina
Summary: Sometimes it takes a spitfire and a short fuse to make fireworks.





	1. Where we began.

_Sometimes I don’t know where_

_This dirty road is taking me_

_Sometimes I can’t even see the reason why_

Y/N spent most of their time alone at Ericson’s Boarding School for the Troubled Youth, having not had an interest in the classes being taught or anything. So when breaks came which were few and far in between. They spent most of them in the back of the school yard while others were in the halls or dorms maybe a few in the courtyard playing mindless activities.

Couldn’t relate really.

If anything sitting under the oak tree in the back was much better than acting like everything was alright. Stuck in the throes of inner demons, Y/N didn’t even bat an eye when they noticed Mitch carrying an empty water bottle, fertilizer, and propane from the looks of it headed right towards your spot in the shade.

“Hey, loner. Wanna see something cool?”

Rolling your eyes.

“What? Gonna burn up the school or is this another "experiment” you know as you say in class, “its for science.” Or am I wrong, Mitch?“ You emphasize with quotations to get your point across. Shaking your head in slight disapproval.

You have spent most of your time around Mitch and Willy along with a couple of others in his friend group. Mitch had a knack for explosives. He’d get very intrigued in Chemistry mostly with the combustible chemicals. He was also reliable in that sense because he knew more about Chemistry than you ever did and he was your backbone in that area, tutored you in return for being an accomplice to his so called test runs of mini bombs having yet to perfect his explosive technique. Or so he calls it.

He looks towards you expectantly, waiting for your answer.

"Fine, lets get this over with.” You give a half smile. Praying to not get expelled for his shenanigans. He smirks in return giving you a pat on the back. You sigh loudly in mock irritation, pinching the bridge of your nose. But secretly you really do enjoy the company.

_One time, friends, I had a ma_

_I even had a pa_

_He beat her with a belt once ‘cause she cried_

_She told him to take care of me_

_Headed down to Tennessee_

Mitch is a handful even when he isn’t around combustible materials. More like he’s a handful to you, because you both get wrapped up in what used to be rather than now. How family was like, maybe what it would be like if you were both normal? Just regular public school rather than this dump of a failed education system. But then again it did bring you two together along with his friends becoming your own. As well as you would’ve still been a loner without them. You looked over at Louis and his group of friends as all of you sit in the shade of the courtyard -away from the supervising teacher's gazes- which he somehow dragged you to from the backyard of the school to here before curfew ended. Which leads you to currently playing Louis’s messed up card version of Truth or Dare.

“So it looks like Y/N has got the lowest card.” Louis says with a certain giddiness that is almost too happy. “And I the highest.” He continues after a pause.

“Get on with it.” You already feel like this might end terribly but might as well get over it.

“I dare you to go to the science lab and write the principal is gay and mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell on the chalkboard.” Louis finishes with a quick good luck as you are sent on your way quickly. You scoffed quietly. A dare is a dare.

You make your way over as you cut through the greenhouse into the lab. Grabbing the chalk you make it through the first sentence until the door opens. Too shocked to move.

“Y/N, what ya hear for? I thought the science lab was my thing.” Mitch’s voice rang out and you turn around in relief, releasing the breath you’ve been holding. You respond, “Louis, dare.” He nods. “Gotcha.”

He looks over at the words and chuckles. “He’s gonna be pissed when he hears this. Nice handwriting by the way.” You smile in appreciation. “Still got another sentence to go he wanted me to write that the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell. So overused.” Rolling your eyes with a small huff.

“You never fail to crack me up you know. You got this inward little snark going on. Its kinda cute.” He chuckles lightly leaning on the chalkboard.

“So what are you here for exactly?” You ask ignoring the last part out of embarrasment. “I joined in Louis’s Truth or Dare game a little late into it and they asked me to go in here to well..um y'know nevermind.” He rubs the back of his neck with a red tint to his face now. You raise your eyebrow at him curious.

“Tell me.”

He sighs but relents. “Louis asked me to confess to you my feelings. I already know that you probably don’t feel this way.” You almost burst out into laughter at that. “What’s so funny?” Mitch turns to you with a concerned look. “Nothing, its just that you with a confidence of many can set off a miniature explosive but not ask a measly me out. You thinking I’d say no then you really must have no idea then.”

Mitch has a shocked expression playing on his freckled specked face for a few seconds before he snaps out of it with a dumb grin on display. Bringing you in his arms for a moment or two before releasing with a small peck on your lips. 

"Looks like that dare wasn't that bad at all." You let out a small chuckle thinking back on your earlier thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess not." Mitch lets out as his reply comes in the form of a sigh. Almost a mixture of relief, adoration, and joy.

“Probably should’ve mentioned sooner but ever since you were transferred here. I just couldn’t help liking you. You also deal with me and my antics on a frequent basis. Which nobody does. Knowing me.” He quietly mumbled to himself as you both start to walk out.

“You got me out of my shell and gave me a bit of a purpose here. Something to do. I like dealing with you. Its better than just waiting around.” You grin taking your time walking not really wanting this moment to end.

You both end up holding each other’s hands while walking back to the group as the bell is about to ring signaling the day’s end. While Louis whistles at the two of you. Knowing him he probably planned this from the beginning, you and Mitch walk past with a small wave in acknowledgement and make it inside to go to your dorms.

“Sleep well, spitfire.” He chuckles kissing your temple. “Yeah, goodnight, short fuse.” You yawn. Mitch seemingly using that as an opportunity for one last kiss before you two head off as the bell rings.

 To say the least you both slept really well that night. Before all those dreams shattered that fateful day. Where it began your new lives and ended your old ones. You can’t get wrapped up in the past or else you won’t see what’s right in front of you.


	2. To die together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes in the quiet, a time bomb is ticking slowly. It takes one with skill and care to diffuse it.

_It’s two long years I’ve been waitin’ around to die_

Its better to not think of those young days. During freshmen year at Ericson’s, all those good times. How you all ended up fending for yourselves with the help of Ms. Martin. Mitch was your backbone in all of this keeping you afloat still even despite the crappy and poor circumstance of your current lives. Still as loving despite your current outlook on life. But not to say he wasn’t hardened by the current predicament but rather he kept strong and braved those fears together alongside you. Holding your hand the entire way.

You kinda like to laugh quietly almost in a somber tone and think that at least school is out of session finally. Even though you wish you could go back to it, listening to those dull and all the while boring lectures on algebraic expressions and the Pythagorean theorem.

“Hey, spitfire. You gonna come hunt or what?” An all too familiar voice chimed in distracting you from your thoughts. Placing a hand on your shoulder making you aware of his presence in the courtyard.

“Yeah, yeah I know better than to keep you waiting, Mitch. One can even say you’re like a ticking time bomb whenever you’re antsy.” You giggled at your comparison. While he snorted pushing you forward allowing you to grab your weapon from the side on the courtyard steps. It was a tomahawk one of the antiques that the headmaster liked to keep around on the walls. It serves its purpose though. Sometimes you wonder what happened to the old fart when he ran screaming for the hills.

Mitch and you walked side by side his arm wrapped around your shoulder pulling you close. Which you gladly leaned your head into. Sometimes you wished moments like these weren’t so scarce.

You signaled to Willy up top his post that you and Mitch were heading out and are expected to come back before dawn. To which he nodded with a small thumbs up before going back to being on lookout.

“You look lost, spitfire. I hate when you have that sad pouty look on your face.” Mitch asks which his worries were seemed correct judging your silence. To which you sigh.

“So what if I am?” You drearily remarked raising your head from his shoulder lightly glaring at him not really fond of the sudden question about your mental state. Despite leaning against his shoulder once again. Which he smiles and laughs at all the while.

“I guess I just have to make you feel better then when we get back.” He says smoothly kissing the top of your head. “Alright, alright come on we got some rabbit hunting to do.” You say noticeably flustered surprised that steam didn’t come out of your ears for the amount of heat you were generating.

_It’s easier than just waitin’ around to die_

You managed to catch three adult rabbits. While Mitch was left with a measly one much to his chagrin. Mitch was actually in awe at you feeling proud of your catches. A little jaw dropped because you did beat him but hell you were definitely a good catch. In more ways than one he’d admit.

On your way back you got cold. You tried not to make it noticeable but your shivering said otherwise. It was not surprising when Mitch caught on with a small huff placing his jacket on your shoulders. You let out a small protest.

“I’m not as cold as you besides we’re nearing the school anyway. So you can give it back once the fire is lit. Don’t have to throw a tantrum now.” He said with a slight smirk ruffling your hair enjoying the sight that was you in his jacket. Noticing how adorable you were in it and how big it looked on you. Seemingly prompting him to lean down and place a kiss on your ear.

Once you made it toward the gates. Willy looks to the side, “They’re back.” He yells almost too loudly. He was always weird but you adored him. He was like a little brother to you in a sense. Albeit annoying on a occasion.

You both walked in casually handing the rabbits to Louis and Omar. “Looks like your girlfriend/boyfriend here beat you this time hunting.” Louis remarked elbowing him slightly to which Mitch grumbled and rolled his eyes. But otherwise still content. Having spent time with his love today.

While Mitch and Louis were talking you decided to hang around the fire that was set up and clutched his jacket close to you. He was really sweet when he wanted to be. Even despite the tough exterior he liked to put on. It was kinda cute that he tried to be protective and how he would bring you closer to him at the drop of a hat. Even if it was unnecessary but you liked his attention nonetheless. You were his spitfire. You smiled at the nickname that was given to you so long ago.

“What are you so happy about?” You hear a voice beside you immediately recognizing it as Violet. She walks toward and sits down next to you. Noticing the fact that you’re wearing Mitch’s jacket. “Now I see.” Letting out a giggle. You gave a small playful punch to her shoulder due to her teasing. “You guys are cute I swear. Its like nothing gets to you both.” She says stricken with a certain awe. “Well you and Minnie are adorable too. You never fail to lift each other up.” You nudged her. “Yeah, of course. I mean we’re all here for each other. Even despite me being bit of an outcast and not that good with people most of the time.” To your nudge she responds with a small playful jab to your side in return.

But unbeknownst to your conversation with Violet, Mitch and Louis were having their own guy talk. “So how’s it going with you and Y/N? You both seem pretty close these coming years. One might not even be surprised if you suddenly gave them a promise ring.” Louis joked. Elbowing him in the side. “I care about them. Fuck, you know its one of those things. Not the type to look back to the past but if walkers weren’t roaming around then I’d gladly would.” He confessed whilst he was fiddling with his knife, which was unlike him but he really didn’t care at this moment as he had been thinking about it for awhile. “Aw, so you really do love them.” Louis clasped his hands together pressing them to the side of his cheek in a half mocking gesture to his friend. “Shut up, man.” Mitch shook his head toward him with a slight tinted pink hue playing on his face after.

He leaves Louis with a quick goodbye in favor of seeing you. Violet is quick to notice and takes that as her cue to leave. Mitch sits behind you, pulling you close to where his chin rests on your head. “Must be really cold then for you to keep it on, or do you just love me that much?” He leans down and nuzzles your hair. “Care to be my heater for awhile?” You grinned. Two can play at that game.

Marlon walked over chuckling to himself at the display. “If you’re done making out food’s ready.” Which makes you quickly separate from Mitch much to his displeasure to which he flips off Marlon half heartedly. All of the Ericson students gather at their respective seats as you sit by Willy and Mitch.

Louis reaches into his pocket and you’re already groaning and laying your head in your hands on the table while Mitch places a hand on your shoulder knowing whats coming next.

“A game of my infamous truth or dare with cards.” Louis says almost too proudly and if you listen closely you can almost hear Aasim’s soul leave his body. “So I want you all to pick a card starting with our lovely and favourite Y/N first.” He says almost too happily -most likely scheming again- as he hands you his deck. Pulling the first card out per rule and request you pass it to Mitch until it goes down the line.

You got the lowest card. How are you not surprised? You roll your eyes toward Louis. Knowing he’s pulling something again.

“Oh, look at that lucky me I got the highest card and Y/N has the lowest.” Louis chuckles.

“Get on with it.” Having played this game with Louis before you aren’t surprised with how things go anymore.

He ponders a moment almost in mock thought with his finger on his lip tapping before he lets out a loud ‘aha!’ “I dare you to go to the janitor’s closet in the north wing with Mitch and play seven minutes in heaven.” You flipped him off silently and sighed but your motto was a dare is a dare even despite knowing that he secretly rigged it.

Much to your displeasure you and Mitch and the rest of the gang headed inside. Mostly to make sure you didn’t back out which you were pretty sure if Aasim were in your shoes with Ruby he’d run to the hills by now. As you and Mitch neared the closet you can practically feel the smugness behind you that was Louis as he pushed you both inside. “Seven minutes starts now. Enjoy yourselves.” In response to Louis, you roll your eyes even though he can’t see it.

“So what’s going on with you these days, spitfire. Its like you’re more in your head than here.” Mitch comments leaning close placing a hand on top of yours in the cramped space that was the janitor’s closet. “I don’t know I just feels like I’m waiting around and for what? To die and turn into those things. Its just sometimes I can’t help but think of better days when we didn’t have to focus on getting killed or bit.” You groan out. Not expecting a playful game to turn into a therapy session.

Mitch just sits for a moment before pulling you toward him and letting your smaller gram rest on his. Placing his hand in your hair smoothing it out gently before placing a kiss to your head before bringing your face to toward his. “Well, I guess we’ll brave that together too. You can’t be caught up in the past forever. I’m here right now in the present. We fuck up monsters together and live through the worst of shit till’ the end.” He says in his best attempt to comfort you to which you smile and laugh a bit. Before time runs out you get one last kiss in. In turn he tries to deepen it. But much to his luck Louis opens the door. To your surprise you try to scurry to the end of the wall but it was too late.

Louis is practically rolling in his laughter while you were dying in your embarrasment. All the while Mitch felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Violet and Minerva were just drinking the scene in and called it a day. Marlon was just happy that everyone was getting along. Willy looked something akin to disgusted but just walked off with Tenn.

You both decided to head out to the halls of your respective rooms as you felt like your soul escaped your body during that embarrassing ordeal. If you listened closely you can still hear Louis’s laughter echoing in the abyss of your head. Mitch just pulled you closer as you to were walking together. “Do you want your jacket back now.” You asked in a quiet voice. “Nah, you can keep it for tonight. It looks good on you.” He said before leaning down again for that night to brush his lips against yours. Once or twice maybe three times for good measure.

“Night, spitfire.”

“You too, short fuse.”

_He’s the nicest thing I’ve seen_

_Together we’re gonna wait around and die_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N I like to make this as a run on joke between Louis and the reader whenever he pulls out his cards. Like he's invested in the reader's relationship and he knew back then about their crush stage. I also really tried to make it cute and introduce new dynamics. I really tried. As well as make it a bit deep. You know I tried.)


	3. To douse the flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dirty bomb had been dropped upon us all had we known the extent of his smite or how little he knew.

 When you first heard the gunshot that rang through the air you prayed in that moment that it was a nightmare another bad dream in the works as you saw Marlon's blood splatter and limp body collapse forward into the newcomer, Clementine's arms.

 Then to see the face behind the bullet that lodged itself through Marlon's skull. AJ, just a child not knowing the concept of proper judgement and morality. You felt so conflicted as tears ran down your face and you sank to your knees sobbing over your friend. Feeling sick to your stomach that you almost felt like you couldn't breathe.

"What? I aimed for the head." He said confused as to why everyone was looking at him so mortified. You just couldn't believe it. How could he?

But then again you remembered that in that span of time Marlon killed Brody albeit an accident due to anger. Still he was your friend. Haven't you all experienced enough bloodshed? Having lost so many in the flames of walkers and negligence. Was a bullet worth all the loss?

You clamped a hand over your mouth to conceal your cries. He was your friend, someone you leaned on during this hard time. He stepped up when no one else did when you heard what happened to Ms. Martin who was the original caretaker of the group. He was just as scared as the rest of you.

 Mitch took note of your distraught form with a somber expression formed on his face before turning toward with aggression and hostility at the newcomers that you guys took into your group. Directing his anger to them as he walked to Clementine and AJ.

"Saved you from that car wreck, and you fucking murdered him!" Mitch accused, pointing his finger at Clementine making her put a protective hand over AJ. Furrowing her eyebrows at him with an irritated expression from exhaustion and the predicament that was currently in motion. Having to lay witness in watching Brody being killed, then to kill her after being reanimated, and to almost be pawned off potentially to raiders. It must have been a long day in her eyes.

You could understand her in a way. Seeing her side of always being on the road with a child too. Must've been hard. Sending her out again would be a death sentence. But you've been with these people your whole life practically. As well as having a close relationship with Mitch that proceeded beyond friendship. Knowing how much Marlon meant to him. How much he meant to you. It was tough. 

 You were thankful for the peace here, yet with these moment it had been ripped away. You turned back to the scene with tears welled in your eyes as Mitch pointed a knife in Clementine's general direction. "You're gonna let him kill me too. Then who's next? Aasim? Willy?" He asked anger in his voice and betrayal. You can almost hear him choking down tears.

 He refuse to let them see weakness.

 You felt weak but you walked over quickly before it could escalate. Lowering Mitch's knife wielding arm with a sad expression plastered on your face, eyes red from crying. He looked over to you noticing your shaking from the scenes that occurred. You shook your head silently hoping he understood.

"Screw both of you." Mitch turned away with you right beside him gripping your shivering body close, adding it with a sharp sneer.

 You made it to the hall, too tired to make it back to your own room. You both were in his dorm, sitting on his bed. "You mind if I-" You started. "Its fine. Its alright you can stay in my room for the tonight. I don't blame you for being shaken up at that kid's actions or mine." He interrupted you as he gritted his teeth. You looked down to see his hand shaking. You reached over to hold it. Trying your best to comfort him.

 As you did so Mitch hesitantly embraced you, a bit shaken up as he leaned his head on your shoulder. Unable to hide his suffering any longer than he already had. In response you placed a hand on his back. You understood how he felt. Betrayed by both sides of it all, you couldn't blame him. Marlon was your friend too. So was Brody. Now they're both gone. None of you could do anything about it.

 "I just-screw them both, screw them to Hell." Mitch's angry voice died down to a wail as you laid him down still holding him close. Knowing he needs it more than you. You placidly waited for his cries down as you stroked his hair. Letting one final tear drop from your eyes. You'll remember this, loss was something common to this group.

 You started humming a small hymn for Mitch. Hoping to ease some of his pain and help him fall asleep. You shoulder was drenched in his tears but you had no care in the world. Not right now. After all that happened, how could you? 

You let yourself become his shoulder to lean on for once. "Goodnight..short fuse." You pressed a chaste kiss to his head. He hugged you tighter in response.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post another thingy. Enjoy. Not as great as my two I believe

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Also saw someone request some Mitch x Reader on someone else’s Tumblr but they felt like they couldn’t do it so I did it instead. Honestly I’m starved for some s4 fanfic content. So imma help a homie out. Part 2 maybe. A lot more angst maybe.)
> 
> Edit: fixed some mistakes and if you wish to request something twdg Ericson kids x reader related hit my Tumblr up at 
> 
> www.nainenalina.tumblr.com
> 
> Edit of my edit in current time of 10/1/18: started on part two may or may not be angsty. But intro is finished.


End file.
